


To Break a Princess

by Magical_Melody



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 05:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Melody/pseuds/Magical_Melody
Summary: Feferi was only 18 when her life began to fall apart. When she met Eridan she never thought he would have placed such a scar on every facet of her being.





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

_ You deserve everything that happened to you. _

That thought rings through your body every single night. You bury your head deep into your pillow, trying to suppress it. As you have tried to do for over a year now.

_ You can't continue this forever. This is fake. Someone like you will never be happy. All you can do is sit and obey. Timidly. Feigning a smile. _

_ Hoping. _

_ Waiting. _

_ Wishing that one day you would just not wake up. _

"You okay Fef?" your boyfriend stirs from his sleep, and runs his hands through your thick curls, "You were shaking the whole ass bed? Did you have a bad dream?"

You hold your breath. Waking Sollux was the last thing you wanted to do. This wasn't his problem. This was only yours. You forced a smile at him and lied sweetly through your teeth, "I'm fine Sollux!!! Just a little cold. You should really keep it warmer in here!"

Sollux shrugged and pulled you into a comforting hug, "I'll boost up the AC next time," he let out a loud yawn before repositioning his head, "For now I can keep you warm, Princess."

You smile sincerely. It is just a small one, but it's all you can do. It's been a long time since you felt truly happy.

  
Sollux has been a delight, he has done nothing but love and care for you since you've begun dating almost a year ago. The problem is you; at this point you are fairly certain that you're just a broken person. A hollow imitation what was taken from you; of what  **he** took from you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's back it up a bit and just be happy for a hot second

Your name is Feferi Peixes, and today is your first day of college. You pack up your backpack thoroughly, making sure that you aren't caught unprepared for any ambitious teachers giving you work on the first day. After making sure your ready for anything short of the apocalypse you head to the kitchen to make breakfast for you and your roommate.

Nothing extravagant. Just some cream cheese and smoked salmon on a toasted bagel.

The majority of your life has been filled with outlandish and frankly quite tacky meals and events. Honestly, you're glad that your mom let you get an apartment with Nepeta for school, instead of commuting like she initially insisted. You finally have room to breathe, and not worry about making a fool of yourself in front of every politician in the city on a weekly basis.

"Mrowwww!" You hear Nepeta yawn as she enters the kitchen, stretching her small arms above her head. "Morning Fef-furry! Are you excited fur class? That's a silly question, you're always excited! I'm excited too! Excited to see what my lovely and gracious roommate purr-pared fur our breakfast!" Nepeta sits in her usual chair, starry eyed and ready to feast.

You give her a half smile as you hand her the bagel you lovingly prepared moments ago. "Sadly, it's just a standard breakfast today," Nepeta's smile dropped. "But," you sigh, "we can go out to eat tonight to celebrate; anywhere you like!"

Her smile picked right back up, "Even a steakhouse!?" There was the slightest hint of drool on the corner of Nepeta's mouth.

You tap your chin a few times thoughtfully before opening up your banking app on your cell phone. A number way too large for any normal college student pops up on your screen. Thank you, Mom. "I just got my allowance, so we can do a steakhouse." You sit down across from Nepeta and enjoy your bagel. You talk about more and solidify your plans. You were going to meet back at your apartment at 5 PM and Uber to the restaurant together.

After finishing up your breakfast you rinse the dishes and head out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly I'm not sure how long itll be until everything in the tags in brought into play. Sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
This first chapter is going to be taking place somewhere near the later middle part of the story!!! Its going to give you an idea of the tone were going to have later in! Anyways strap in cause this is going to be not fun!!


End file.
